His Monalisa
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Tolong dicatat: Ino lebih suka kencan dengan pria muda dan dijuluki tante girang, dibandingkan makan malam dengan om-om tua bangka. Dia juga tidak suka melihat kerutan, perut bergelambir dan leher pendek atau apapun yang identik dengan 'tua'. Intinya Ino tidak suka yang tua-tua. Tapi tua lebih baik dibandingkan harus satu ruangan dengan atasannya yang sangat galak, Uchiha Sasuke.


** His Monalisa**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUxINO**

**RATE : T **

**WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, **

**my first sasuxino, hope you like ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hal yang selalu membuat Yamanaka Ino heran adalah bagaimana otak dan hati saling berkolaborasi menjadi sesuatu yang saling bertentangan sekaligus saling mempengaruhi disaat yang bersamaan.

Contohnya seperti saat kita tak sengaja memergoki seorang bocah yang tengah mencuri permen disebuah toko. Kebetulan saat itu toko sedang ramai sehingga perbuatan tercela sang bocah luput dari pengawasan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan disaat itulah orang yang memergoki pencurian tersebut terkena sial, atau Ino lebih senang menyebutnya _dilemma of choice_, yang saat ini lebih kita kenal dengan sebutan: simalakama

Pikiran kita mengatakan bahwa anak itu harus ditangkap dan diserahkan ke kantor polisi. Berharap para aparat hukum yang tengah bertugas sudi memberi hukuman pada si bocah untuk memberinya efek jera. Atau kalau tidak mau repot, kita tinggal mengunci mulut rapat-rapat dan membiarkan saja kejadian itu. Istilah kerennya: tutup mata, dan biarkan orang lain yang lebih peduli yang bertindak.

Namun disatu sisi, hati nurani kita bersikukuh agar kita tidak mengabaikan tindakan kriminal itu dan lebih memilih untuk menghampiri si anak, memberinya pengertian dan membayar permen yang dicurinya jika mampu.

Dan disinilah nasib sial itu terjadi.

Sang pemergok cantik, yang tak lain adalah Ino, berinisiatif menjadi orang baik dan menyergap si anak. Memelintir kedua lengan kecil itu hingga si empunya tak lagi bisa bergerak dan terpaksa menjatuhkan barang curiannya. Dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang, Ino memberi wejangan tentang bahaya mencuri dan hukuman mengerikan yang diberikan pada para pencuri, baik di dunia maupun di akhirat. Dan sebagai penutup, Ino berbaik hati membawa sang bocah pada satpam terdekat.

Betapa kerennya seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Sayangnya, bukan pujian yang didapat melainkan surat pemecatan yang Ino terima.

Baiklah ia akui, dia bukan pengunjung yang kebetulan ingin membeli beberapa batang coklat, melainkan pekerja sambilan yang terpaksa dipekerjakan disana.

Tapi ayolah, Ino sudah berbuat baik. Ia menangkap seorang pencuri! Meskipun penampakan sang pencuri itu tergolong mini. Tapi mencuri tetap mencuri, kan! Hukum harus ditegakkan!

Pikirkan bagaimana nasib bangsa ini jika si pencuri kecil dibiarkan bebas tanpa diberi sanksi? Pikirkan tenaga Ino yang terbuang sia-sia! Pikirkan kerugiannya! Dan pikirkan juga bagaimana Ino akan membeli makan malamnya besok jika ia tetap dipecat tanpa pesangon.

Sialnya, sang pemilik toko beranggapan bahwa perbuatan Ino yang memelintir tangan si bocah termasuk tindak kekerasan dan berhak untuk dipidanakan.

Sederhananya: jika dihitung, kerugian yang disebabkan pencurian si bocah tidak terlalu besar dibanding jika sang pemilik mempertahankan Ino untuk tetap bekerja. Jangan lupa tentang bayaran seorang pengacara jika kasus kekerasan ini terendus komnas pelindungan anak. Toko bisa rugi.

Jadi dengan sistem yang tidak adil itu, Ino terpaksa hengkang dari pekerja sambilan yang ditekuninya sebulan lalu, dan kembali menjadi pengangguran. Ia harus berbesar hati menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia tak lagi punya sumber penghasilan. Penghasilan yang sebenarnya ingin ia gunakan untuk membeli satu set peralatan make up terbaru yang ada di pusat kota.

Pupus sudah impiannya memanjakan diri.

.

.

Baiklah ia terlalu mendramatisir.

Nyatanya mencari pekerjaan tak sesulit itu jika kau punya kenalan yang tepat. Dan untungnya dalam hal ini Ino memiliki Haruno Sakura sebagai inang yang tepat. Ino memang tidak terlalu suka perempuan berjidat lebar itu, terutama saat ia mengingat apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka dimasa lalu. Tapi untuk saat ini, Ino harus melapangkan dada dan menerima bantuan Sakura yang lumayan bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai tumpuan harapan saat kepepet. Dan sikap lapang dadanya ini memang cukup berguna. Buktinya Ino sudah kembali memasuki dunia kerja hanya setelah dua hari menganggur.

Sialnya ia lupa Sakura bukan tipe pemilih. Dan parahnya lagi, perempuan ini paling payah memilih atasan.

Atasannya yang terdahulu, si pemilik di toko makanan ringan tradisional, memang galak, tapi atasannya yang sekarang jauh dan jauuuhhh lebih mengerikan dari semua atasan yang pernah dimilikinya.

Hal itu mau tidak mau cukup ampuh membangkitkan jiwa pesimis-nya yang telah terkubur sekian lama. Uchiha Sasuke memang pengertian terbaru untuk bos dari neraka.

Ia keras, tidak mentolerir keterlambatan, tidak menerima alasan, ia menginginkan hasil yang sempurna untuk setiap pekerjaan, ia ingin yang terbaik untuk semua hal: kopi, menu makan siang, kursi, sofa, karpet dan cat di kantorpun harus sempurna dan diperoleh dari bahan terbaik. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, pria itu memiliki kehidupan sempurna yang menyenangkan.

Ino tidak perlu bertanya seberapa bahagianya pria itu saat ia telah berada dirumah, foto yang diletakan dalam pigura di meja kerjanya telah menjelaskan semuanya. Tanpa perlu diperdebatkan lagi, Ino tahu mereka keluarga yang bahagia. Apalagi sang wanita, yang Ino yakin adalah istri Sasuke, tengah mengandung.

Ia jadi iri.

Sasuke Uchiha yang notabene adalah seorang monster beringas yang sangat menakutkan, ternyata bisa mendapat kehidupan damai nan tentram tanpa kekurangan. Sementara Ino yang terkenal baik hati, cantik jelita dan tidak sombong harus menerima nasib buruk setiap hari. Entah itu pelecehan di dalam kereta api, kekurangan koin saat ingin membeli soft drink, atau hanya kelaparan mengingat ia harus banyak menabung.

Benar-benar tidak adil.

Namun seiri apapun Ino pada bos barunya, ia masih punya tempat untuk bersimpati pada perempuan muda berambut coklat gelap yang harus memikul nama Uchiha dibelakang namanya. Ayolah, dia pasti mengalami tekanan mental yang sangat kuat sehingga mau diperistri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Meskipun rasanya sedikit aneh membayangkan Sasuke yang ITU melamar seseorang. Please deh, membayangkannya saja sudah bikin ngeri.

Apa pria itu meminta si perempuan menikah saat makan malam romantis di restoran bintang lima dengan sampanye dan lilin? Atau, dia hanya melamar dengan tampang rekan bisnis yang sedang mengajukan surat perjanjian?

Yang manapun itu, tetap saja Ino merasa kasian pada siapapun perempuan yang bersedia dengan suka rela diperistri seorang Sasuke.

Hidup ini benar-benar kejam.

.

.

.

"Aku mau berhenti," kata Ino disela-sela kegiatannya menyuapkan roti isi kedalam mulutnya. Makan siang baru saja tiba, dan Ino lebih memilih menelpon teman seperjuangannya dibandingkan bergabung dengan karyawan lain di cafetaria.

Bukan karena dia tidak suka dengan cafetarianya atau punya masalah sosial seperti kesulitan menjalin pertemanan. Sama sekali bukan.

Karena sejujurnya, alasan tindakannya tersebut sangat jauh lebih sederhana: Ino kere. Dan di masa yang sulit ini, ia terpaksa membuat bekal sendiri dengan resiko harus bangun pagi dan membuat matanya berkantung karena kurang tidur. Kecantikannya jadi berkurang sepuluh persen.

"Tapi kau baru bekerja selama 5 hari," sahut Sakura tak setuju disebrang sana. Ino bisa mendengar perempuan itu memekik pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sedikit kesal. "Dan kau akan melanggar kontrak kerja jika berhenti sekarang."

"Lalu? Aku tidak kuat kerja dengan bos pemarah," keluhnya pelan. "Apa kau tahu dia menyuruhku mengetik sepanjang hari tanpa berhenti? Jariku seperti mau lepas!"

"Setidaknya kukumu tidak patah." Sakura kembali menyahut dengan santai, tapi sebelum Ino sempat membantah, lagi-lagi terdengar pekikan pelan dari perempuan yang tengah diajaknya bicara itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino sedikit curiga. Ia mulai khawatir dirinya menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Ya, aku baik. Hanya saja minyaknya tidak mau berhenti memercik!"

"Minyak apa?" tanya Ino lagi, kali ini ada firasat tak enak yang menyerang benaknya. Minyak dan Sakura jelas bukan kombinasi yang biasa.

"Aku sedang mencoba membuat tempura, tapi udangnya malah bengkok-bengkok dan minyak panasnya terus memercik ke wajahku! Mungkin sebaiknya aku pesan diluar saja." gumam Sakura memutuskan. Dan Ino kini mendengar suara bantingan keras yang ia yakini berasal dari wastafel tempat cuci piring. "Apapun masalahmu, pastikan kau datang malam ini, mengerti."

"Umm, entahlah." Ino menjawab dengan sedikit tak enak.

"Apa maksudmu entahlah?"

"Err bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, hanya saja Hinata mengira kau mengundang seseorang untuk dikenalkan padaku."

"Ya ampun, dia merusak kejutannya." keluh Sakura kesal. "Padahal aku memberitahunya karena dia dan suaminya termasuk dalam daftar undangan," jelasnya, masih dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar gerutuan temannya itu.

"Hinata tidak bisa berbohong, seharusnya kau tahu itu. Lagipula kenapa kau merahasiakan hal ini dariku? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mencomblangiku dengan pria asing," tanya Ino dengan dahi berkerut ketika mengingat saat-saat dimana ia harus berjuang meredam amarahnya ketika Sakura dengan semangat masa muda menyodorkan beragam pria kehadapannya. "Jadi kenapa sekarang harus berbeda?"

"Yah, mungkin karena aku tahu jika aku sampai memberi tahu-mu lebih dulu, kau akan langsung kalap dan gugup sambil memikirkan apakah dia menyukai penampilanmu atau tidak. Dan itu menyebalkan," jelas Sakura lagi dengan sedikit geram. "Aku ingin kalian berdua bersikap biasa dan apa adanya. Itu lebih nyaman, kan?"

"Yah terserah," gumamnya pelan dan kembali memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. "Jadi, seperti apa dia?"

"Dia tampan, mapan dan…sedikit pendiam. Kami teman sejak sekolah dasar tapi dia pergi saat kami masuk sekolah menengah pertama dan baru kembali lagi ke kota ini beberapa tahun lalu," jelas Sakura cepat dan dengan yakin menambahkan, "Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Jika dia memang setampan dan semapan seperti penjelasanmu barusan, kenapa dia masih sendiri?" tanya Ino sedikit curiga.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah menikah, tapi istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan," jelas Sakura lagi, kali ini terdengar tak enak hati. "Ia mungkin lebih senang hidup sendiri, tapi anaknya memerlukan seorang ibu jadi…"

"Kau menjodohkanku dengan seorang duda tua?!" jerit Ino dengan geram. Ia tak percaya orang yang dikiranya mengerti dirinya ternyata tega menjerumuskannya.

Tolong dicatat: Ino lebih suka kencan dengan pria muda dan dijuluki tante girang dibanding makan malam dengan om-om tua bangka. Dia tidak suka melihat kerutan, perut bergelambir dan leher pendek. Dia juga tidak suka pakaian rajut, cerutu atau apapun yang mengidentifikasikan 'tua'. Intinya, Ino tidak suka yang tua-tua. Dan sekarang, temannya yang baik malah menyodorkan si pria tua ini padanya?!

Ino merasa direndahkan!

"Dia tidak tua," sahut Sakura menenangkan. "Malah, dia masih tetap terlihat tampan diusianya yang ke 29."

Wow, duda keren.

"Baiklah, akan ku usahakan untuk datang," ujar ino akhirnya. Ia cukup tertarik ingin melihat setampan apa duda itu, tapi mengingat peringai atasannya yang luar biasa ganas, Ino tidak bisa janji datang tepat waktu. Laki-laki itu menerapkan peraturan on time dimana seluruh karyawan diwajibkan datang jam 8 pagi dan pulang jam 5 sore. Tidak boleh ada yang terlambat.

Dan itu masalah.

Makan malam yang dirancang Sakura akan berlangsung sekitar jam 7 malam, yang artinya Ino tidak akan sempat ke salon, beli baju dan memilih sepatu. Hal ini diperparah dengan kenyataan bahwa jarak rumahnya dengan kantor yang terbilang cukup jauh, ditambah jarak rumah Sakura yang juga tak kalah lumayannya. Jika tidak terlambat, sudah dipastikan Ino tidak akan datang. Dan hilang sudah kesempatannya bertemu duda keren itu.

Seandainya ia bisa melobi atasannya agar bisa pulang cepat.

Tapi memikirkan dirinya harus memohon-mohon dibawah kaki Sasuke langsung membuatnya mual. Demi apapun di dunia, Ino ogah berurusan dengan lelaki itu diluar masalah pekerjaan.

Yah, sepertinya hari ini Ino terpaksa harus menggunakan taksi.

.

.

.

Ino meneliti wajahnya yang dipulas make-up tipis dengan bantuan cermin kecil yang dibawanya, sebelum kemudian mengetuk pintu depan kediaman Namikaze dihadapannya.

Pulang kerja tadi, Ino memutuskan langsung kembali ke rumahnya yang sederhana dibandingkan pergi ke salon atau ke toko pakaian. Dengan waktu yang menurutnya terlalu singkat, ia merasa akan jauh lebih efektif berdandan di rumah. meskipun hasil riasannya sangat ala kadarnya, tapi setidaknya ia datang tepat waktu.

Dan walaupun semuanya dilakukan dengan terburu-buru, Ino cukup puas dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Malam ini ia memutuskan memakai pakaian santai, celana panjang dari katun dan blouse warna biru muda. Warna biru akan lebih bisa menonjolkan warna matanya dan mempertegas bentuk wajahnya agar terlihat lebih tirus dan tidak terlihat gemuk.

Simple tapi cukup membuatnya percaya diri.

"Ah Ino, kau datang tepat waktu," sapa Sakura dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Apa tadi ia merasa cukup percaya diri? Baiklah, sekarang ia merasa tidak terlalu merasakannya.

Awalnya ia mengira penampilan kasual akan sangat cocok untuk menghadiri acara makan malam yang seharusnya berlangsung dengan sederhana karena dilakukan dirumah. Tapi melihat penampilan sang tuan rumah yang tampak sangat glamour dengan gaun berwarna merah dan riasan wajah sempurna serta tatanan rambut yang cantik, Ino langsung merasa ia salah kostum.

Seharusnya ia beli sepatu baru tadi.

Pelukan singkat dirasakan Ino saat perempuan itu meraihnya dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah yang terasa hangat.

"Aku berusaha sebisanya agar bisa datang tepat waktu, meskipun tidak sempat ke salon dan beli baju," gumamnya pelan pada perempuan yang masih menggandeng lengannya. "Semoga pakaianku pantas."

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya."

'Tapi tidak secantik dirimu,' keluh Ino dalam hati. Tapi untuk meringankan suasana, ia merasa pemikirannya barusan lebih baik disimpan sendiri. Jadi dengan senyum kecut dan tidak puas, ia memaksakan diri mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terimakasih, apa dia disini?"

"Ya, dia sedang mengobrol dengan yang lain."

"Yang lain?" gumamnya kecewa. "Jadi aku tetap yang terakhir datang."

"Rumahmu yang paling jauh, mereka akan maklum," ucap Sakura menenangkan. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan lebih bersemangat. "Ayo, aku sudah lapar, kuharap kau tidak keberatan makan sushi. Baru saja diantar, jadi aku jamin makanannya masih segar."

"Aku suka ikan." sahut Ino tiba-tiba merasa antusias. Sambil merapikan pakaiannya, ia mengikuti sakura menuju ruang makan yang dipenuhi celotehan ramai.

Tapi belum sampai satu menit, ia merasa tubuhnya seakan membeku saat mengenali salah satu diantara orang-orang yang duduk dimeja makan itu.

Orang yang sangat ia kenal sekaligus orang yang sangat tidak ia harapkan.

Oh, sial.

Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi teman kencannya?

.

.

To be continue

.

.

terimakasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
